


Pool Tales

by GunSlingerGirl01



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunSlingerGirl01/pseuds/GunSlingerGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Momo's whining Ai decides to tell him a little story to get him to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Tales

"Senpai Nitori senpai!" I could hear Momotarou yelling during practice as usual. The way he'd just call out for me at random always distracted the other club members. Plus as the new captain I had too work hard and make the best team I could. I can't let Rin down he entrusted the club to me... "Captain, Momotarou was swimming too fast and hit the wall again!" One of the new members said. Not again...

"Alright get your times down while I go check if he's okay." I said before jumping into the pool. He was just floating there... "Hey Momo-kun... Come on quit fooling around you don't want to look like a slacker in front of the new members do you." I said but nothing. I nudged him and he began to sink. "MOMO-KUN!" I yelled in shock before I quickly got him out of the water and to the infirmary.

"So that's what happened sounds like Momotarou-kun." Rei-kun said while Nagisa-kun just laughed. "Yeah sounds a lot like him don't worry Ai-chan Momo-chan will be fine." Nagisa-kun said. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I asked slightly annoyed. We were all sitting in my dorm and Momo was lying on the bottom bunk still asleep. "When you beat me in a race I'll stop we've been over this Ai-chan." Nagisa said and I sighed.

I turned to Rei and he just shook his head. "Huh Nitori senpai what happened?" I heard Momo-kun ask. "You swam too fast and hit your head. If you weren't yelling for me to check it out then you would have stopped on time." I said getting a bit upset about it since this happened once a week. If he kept this up he could seriously get hurt one of these days. "Huh I'm sorry Nitori senpai forgive me please." He begged but I just ignored him. "Nagisa-kun I think we should go." Rei-kun said and Nagisa pouted. "Aw but it was just getting good." Nagisa-kun said.

"We still have to get that homework done remember and we were supposed to stop and get that cake you wanted." Rei-kun said and Nagisa quickly got up. "Alright we'll leave for now but next time we'll have our race! So Ai-chan, Momo-chan make up soon!" He said as he pointed to the two of us before rushing out. Rei sighed before following after him. "Nitori-senpai?" Momo-kun asked after they had left but I just started on my homework. "Senpai come on I'm sorry..." He continued to say through out the rest of the day.

I was lying in bed and he was still at it. "Senpai Nitori senpai senpai~" He said. "Momo-kun stop I'm trying to sleep!" I grumbled as I began to toss and turn. "But I can't stand you being mad at me senpai." He said. "If you don't stop Momo-kun I'll tell you the legend about the school pool." I said and he got silent. 

"But that actually sounds really interesting tell me! Come on senpai please tell me please?" He begged and I was at my breaking point. "Fine!" I said as I jumped down from my bed. I looked him straight in the eyes as I began to tell him the year old legend. "Well before you came here, when you're brother was still the captain there were a lot of students who reported hearing the pool water splashing around late at night. It sounded like someone was swimming. The room would be locked up and when you looked through the outside window you didn't really see anything. However if a person was really curious and stood there long enough eventually they'd see eyes staring back at them. Then they'd hear a gruff voice say shouldn't you be in bed right now~" I said and he was hanging on every word. "Ha like it's true just a tall tale..." He said laughing it off. 

"That's what I thought too until I went to check it out one night. I had woken up and realized that Rin-senpai wasn't in our dorm. So I had assumed he was practicing but his stuff was still in the locker room and the pool was locked off but I heard splashing. I went to check through the side window to make sure none of the Iwatobi swim club members had snuck in again. I stayed there awhile just looking just trying to be absolutely sure before I headed back to bed. That's when I heard light wet footsteps before piercing eyes stared into mine and then a voice said shouldn't you be in bed Nitori-san... After that I ran back to my dorm and hopped back in bed burying myself under the sheets. The incident stopped occurring after a couple weeks but it was a frightening experience for everyone and some students say that whatever it was still swims there. It just choose a better time to." I said and Momo-kuns face looked a bit pale at this point. "A-a better time?" He asked a bit shakily. "You know how some of the new team members report hearing someone swimming when they're getting ready for practice?" I asked and he nodded. "Well no one is ever in the pool when they check so they usually just blame it on the wind. But other students think that there's an extra member in our swimming club and they think that extra member is that thing from back then." I said ending my story. Momo-kun was sitting there face blank and finally quiet as I got up to get back in bed with a sense of pride. That was until he grabbed my arm. "Momo-kun come on it's late we have practice tomorrow and I have to be there early." I said as I looked down at him. "Okay I won't keep you up Nitori senpai but uh can you sleep down here with me please..?" He asked and I looked at him and he seemed petrified. I got into bed with him and he continued to cling to my arm.

Come on it wasn't that scary. 

 

Extra

The next day

I was in the middle of teaching the new members some more advance strokes and everything had been going well today for once. No Nitori senpai no head hitting everything was just fine. Then I heard a splash. "NITORI-SENPAI!" I suddenly heard Momo-kun yelling before he had latched onto me. "Momo-kun get back to practice what's wrong with you?!" I yelled as I tried to push him off. 

"The pool ghost it's here Nitori senpai the splashing!" He said. "That doesn't mean it's the ghost! We're in the middle of practice of course there's splashing you're splashing right now!" I explained as I tried to pry him off. "There's a pool ghost?" One of the new members asked. "What no it's fine there's no ghost!" I said but Momo began to tell them the story and the older members began to talk about how they remembered all the splashing from the pool at night a few years back but, but...it had just be Rin senpai and Rei!


End file.
